A Little Bit Longer A Niley One Shot
by iHateYourShirt
Summary: I made this one shot and I love it.First story in ages, sorry! I've been busy. x


'GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY' Joe ran off stage with Kevin and Nick behind him. Joe ran over to Demi, lifting her up and swinging her around. Joe put her down and Demi tucked her self under his arm. 'I wouldn't do that' Kevin told her. 'Yeah Joe, you stink of sweat' Nick said. But Demi shrugged. 'Where's Dani?' Kevin asked. 'Getting smoothies' Selena answered, sitting beside Nick on the couch. Demi's phone rang, she put her finger to her lips as she answered it. 'Hello.' They could hear a woman's voice on the other end of the phone. Demi's smile instantly faded. The woman stopped talking but Demi just stood there frozen. Joe thumped her on the shoulder. 'Ok' she finally said. 'Thanks for letting me know.' Demi hung up. She let the phone slip out of her hand and crash to the floor. 'Demi?' Joe asked. 'The whole in her heart...' Demi shook her head vigorously, trying not to believe something was true. 'Demi, what happened?' Nick asked. 'Miley's dying' Demi whispered.

'Can you go any faster?' Nick asked the cab driver. 'I'm sorry son, I'm going as fast as I can on this speed limit' Nick leaned over and put his head in his hands. Demi was sobbing into Joes shoulder. Joe was stroking Demi's hair and has sunglasses on to hide the tears in his eyes. Dani was biting her nails and Kevin's forehead was ceased with worry. Selena was texting someone. 'It'll be alright Nickey' she said patting his shoulder. 'Don't call me Nickey!' Nick exploded. 'Why?' 'Thats Miley's nickname for me' Nicks' fists were clenched. 'But she's not your girlfriend anymore is she?' 'Selena, do everyone a favor and shut up' Joe snapped. Selena slumped down in her seat and crossed her arms. The cab driver pulled up at LA general hospital. 'Thanks man' Nick said handing the driver a $50 note. 'Keep the change.' They ran up the front steps and into reception. 'We need to see Miley Cyrus' Joe told the woman. 'Like everyone else in this building?' the woman said. 'I'm her best friend' Demi told her. 'I'm her ex...and best friend' Nick said. 'We eat of the same spoon' Joe said. She looked at Selena. 'I know her.' she shrugged. The woman sighed. 'I've been here all day, I have a headache and three screaming children to go home to. Just go on. It's down the corridor with all the girls with the Miley Cyrus t-shirts outside it. The guards should let you through.' Nick pushed past all the girls. The guard looked at the reception woman. She nodded and they were let through. Nick ran ahead. Joe followed him pulling Demi along by the hand. Selena was far behind. 'Guys! Wait up! I can't run in these heels!' Noah, Billie-Ray, Tish, Trace, Liam, Brandi, Emily, Mitchel, Mandy, Braison and Leslie already filled the bench outside Miley's room. But Nick didn't stop. He went straight for the door.  
NICK'S POV:  
I couldn't stop. I had to see her. All I could hear was my heart beating in my chest and my shoes on the ground everytime I took a step. I pushed open the door. I took three steps and stopped. 'We're losing her!' a doctor shouted. I rushed over and grabbed Miley's white weak hand. Usually you could feel her heart tapping. It always made me smile. But there was nothing. 'Boy you can't be in here' a doctor told me. 'Let him be.' a weak voice answered. I looked down into Miley's sparkly blue eyes. Her auburn hair was spread out over the pillow. I thought she looked like an angel. It's now or never I thought.  
MILEY'S POV:  
I couldn't read the expression on Nick's face. 'Miles' he started. If I had had to hear one thing before I die, it would be Nick saying Miles. 'We've been through a lot, but I want to let you know...' he leaned in closer 'I love you.' he whispered. He leaned in more until out lips touched. When he kissed me I could feel my heart thumping in my chest. Doctor's were running around 'She's back! She's back!' 'NICK!?!' Nick pulled away. My world was dull again. Nick pulled away. 'Selena!' he said 'Ummm...' 'Selena?' I said. Oh of coarse, she would come to watch me die. 'Miley?' Damn. Liam was behind her. They had seen. 'Liam' I croaked. 'Nick!' a doctor said 'you have to kiss her again! If you can get her heart pumping fast enough, we can do the right treatment on her.' 'NO!' Liam and Selena shouted. 'My girlfriend, I get to kiss her' Liam pushed Nick out of the way and Selena tried to drag him out. He refused to leave. Liam smashed his lips against mine. I felt nothing. Lifeless. I pushed him away. Selena almost had Nick out of the door. 'Nick! Nick wait!' I strained my voice 'I love you too!' Nick turned and struggled in Selena's grasp. 'YOU SLUT!' Selena screamed at me. I closed my mouth. Nobody had ever called me that to my face. 'YOU BITCH' I heard Emily scream from outside the doorway. I smiled. I love Emily. 'Look girl, if he doesn't kiss her now, shes gonna die!' a doctor raised his voice at Selena. 'Good' Selena screamed but she let go of Nick's arm, and stormed off. Nick held my hand again. Even at that my heart was thumping in my chest. 'Just hold her hand' a doctor told him. He held my hand for hours. When I woke up he was there sitting beside me sleeping, but still gripping my hand.

NICK'S POV:  
'Alright Nick. You can let go of her hand now.' I didn't want to let go. I slowly took away my hand. The doctor nodded in approval. 'Keep holding her hand when she's standing up just in case.' 'Miracle' I heard the doctor say as we walked out the door. Miley was surrounded in hugs. Noah refused to let go of her leg. 'Take her for a walk around the hospital' the doctor ordered me. We caught Liam and Selena making out in the cafeteria. We didn't care. 'I found the problem' Miley told me strolling down a long corridor. I noticed she was wearing my dog tag that I gave her years ago. 'The hole in my heart. But its fine now, because it's filled.' 'I promise, I'll never leave you again.' I told her. I reached into my pocket and took out a silver promise ring. 'And the storm ends.' Miley whispered.

[A/N: Sorry if I got anything about the hospital wrong but I have a phobia of them and I've never been in one! Please leave a comment, Love Leah. x 


End file.
